


Zach Gets Sunburned-the Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Shinedown (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person B didn’t put any sunscreen on at the beach. Later they are badly burned and Person A has to gently put Aloe Vera on them while reminding person B that they told them to put on sunscreen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zach Gets Sunburned-the Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay you get two fics today you lucky dogs.

“Hey Zach, want the sunscreen when I’m done with it?” Brent asked, holding the bottle out to the guitarist. They were at the beach for a day off, the sun brilliantly hot in the cloudless sky.

“Nah I’ll be fine. I wanna actually get a tan.”

“You should still put some on. You know you’re going to burn and be sorry later,” Brent warned, wiggling the bottle at the blond.

“I’m totally fine dude; I’ll put some on in a bit before I get too red okay?” Zach reassured. “Want me to get your back?”

“Only if you’ll let me do yours later,” Brent allowed, handing Zach the bottle. “When you remember to put sunscreen on.”

“Okay okay, yes I’ll remember to put sunscreen on, I promise.”  
~~~~  
“Zach you are so red, I can’t believe you forgot to put sunscreen on even after I reminded you!” Brent reprimanded Zach as they got in the elevator to go to their hotel room. The poor guitarist’s face, shoulders and back were all a brilliant, lobster-esque shade of red and he looked just miserable already.

“Shut up, you could’ve reminded me again.”

“I reminded you like three different times Zachary, you just didn’t listen!” Brent swiped his keycard to let them into their hotel room, and Zach went straight to the bed and flopped down face first onto it with a long groan.

“Let me just sleep for five years…” He grumbled into the pillow.

“You do know we’re going out for dinner soon, right? So you still have to put an actual shirt on.” Zach hadn’t worn a shirt at all on the drive back to the hotel, simply because his skin was already sore and tender.

“Oh my god please just kill me now.”

“I’d slap your shoulder just to be an ass and because you deserve it, but you look so pathetic that I feel sorry for you.”

“Please don’t touch me. My skin hurts just from touching the sheets right now.”

“It’s your own fault, Myers,” Brent said from the bathroom. “I tried to warn you.”

Zach just grumbled half-heartedly, trying not to let any of his reddened skin rub against anything or touch anything. He was overheated and sleepy, and the last thing he wanted to do was put any kind of shirt on and go sit in an air conditioned restaurant when he was this hot. He knew he should have listened to Brent and just put sunscreen on from the beginning, but he wanted a killer tan, dammit!

And while he’d gotten what he wanted, it was now pretty much killing him.

Lost in thought and half asleep, Zach was startled when the bed dipped near his hips. He mumbled a protest and looked up a little when he felt Brent straddle his hips gently.

“The hell are you-ah!” Zach yelped when cool hands were touched to his shoulders. “Shit, Brent, what the hell?”

“It’s just aloe, calm down,” Brent soothed. “I brought some just in case and now I’m glad that I did because you need it badly. You’re so red.” Now that he’d said it, Zach could feel the aloe gel on Brent’s hands and the cooling sensation it brought, soothing the angry burn of his skin. That, along with Brent’s weight on the back of his hips, was undeniably comforting to Zach. So much so, that he was falling asleep under the singer’s deft hands. He felt Brent lean down to press a kiss to the back of his neck and Zach murmured something unintelligible, reaching up behind him to try and pull Brent down next to him.

“Oh no you don’t,” Brent said with a soft laugh. “We have to leave soon; we don’t have time to be napping, though that is a really tempting idea.” Zach groaned at the thought of getting up, though he did feel a lot better now, not so achy and sore. He still didn’t want to put a shirt on, but figured that he could get away with just a tank top.

“Fine fine...but can you put more aloe on my back later then?” Brent burst into laughter, leaning over to kiss Zach’s cheek.

“I’m going to tease you forever for this, you know that right? And I’m going to tell the other guys too.”

“Oh god, isn’t this sunburn punishment enough?” Zach groaned, pulling a tank top over his head, trying to maneuver it so that it scraped the least amount of skin going on as possible. “Because believe me, I’m suffering here.”

“Oh you’ll be suffering more once the others hear about this,” Brent said with a smirk and Zach buried his head in his hands.

“Can you still put aloe on my back later though?” The guitarist said in a tiny muffled voice. The singer smiled and leaned over to press a gentle kiss to the side of Zach’s head.

“Of course.”


End file.
